


The Event of The Season

by GunRoswall



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Boxing, Charity Event, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smut, The Closer 'Verse Fic Fest (closerficfest)'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunRoswall/pseuds/GunRoswall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership claim exists only for the original characters and storyline by the writer.<br/>No compensation of the monetary kind exchanged hands during the creative process.</p><p>Fair warning:<br/>Softcore sex between characters of the female persuasion ahead.<br/>If that is not your cup of tea, please feel free to move on or read at our own peril ;P</p><p>Prompt for The Closer 'Verse Fic Fest (closerficfest)':<br/>#62 "The LAPD annual charity boxing event has come around again and this year the most anticipated fight is between Brenda Leigh Johnson and Sharon Raydor...</p><p>Dears, <br/>Those of you unfamiliar with the metric system, please check your conversion here: <br/>http://www.metric-conversions.org/weight/kilograms-to-pounds.htm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premise

_The gloves are on_  
_The arena awaits you_  
_From the illusion of winning_  
_Your head is spinning_  
_The chanting getting louder_  
_You're feeling prouder_

_The plan was a clean fight_  
_No hitting below the belt_  
_The deal fitting your own self_  
_No more time for flight_  
_The crowd is cheering_  
_You are leering_

_At the ding of the gong_  
_The fight is on_  
_Dancing around_  
_Pulling punches_  
_No one going down_  
_The referee announces_

_No one is winning_

_It is time_  
_To up the ante_

_The gloves come off_  
_The game now on_  
_You start to scoff_  
_Your mind's set only on the con_  
_Spitting out words of slander_  
_Sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander_

_Hair being torn_  
_Nails like thorns_  
_Feeling the scorn_  
_Scratching, screaming_  
_Ending only in_  
_Real blood and tearing_

_No one is winning_

_It is time_  
_For plan C_


	2. Into the boxing ring

The crowd had gathered to the annual LAPD charity boxing events. The championship match was finally here. The ring was lit and the contestants were sitting in their respective corners. Waiting anxiously, rubbing the chalk into their hands. Gloves were assisted on by their service crews.

The gong dinged once as the announcer came forth into the spot light. He grabs the mic hanging from the ceiling and starts talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready to r-r-r-rumble?" The announcer cheered the audience.

The crowd went wild, standing, cheering and clapping.

"In the left hand corner, weighing at fifty kilos. Winner from ten matches this year! Right from the Major Crimes unit: Please welcome Captain Sharon 'Darth' Raydor!"

Sharon Raydor stood into the spotlight with her arms raised, turning a full 360 degrees for all the audience to see her.

The crowd continued to cheer even more wildly now, some of them whistling and stomping their feet on the ground.

Sharon returned to her corner and remained standing. The announcer continued speaking to the mic.

"On the right hand corner, weighing at fourty-eight kilos. Defending the title of champion from last year! Ladies and Gents, a warm welcome to Special Investigator, Brenda 'Kit Kat' Johnson!"

The crowd was screaming wildly, showing their support and admiration for last year's champion.

Brenda Leigh Johnson was basking in the light, doing her turn and letting the crowd get a good look at her before returning to her corner. As she turned, she glimpsed at Sharon Raydor's corner. As Brenda caught the Captain's eye, she gave her a wink.

The gong dinged again. The match of the year was about to begin.


	3. Several weeks ago, Sharon Raydor

Sharon Raydor was sitting in her office, when her desk phone rang. She looked at the caller id and sighing out loud, picked up the receiver.

"Captain Raydor." Sharon answered curtly.

"Sharon, my dear, this is your sponsor calling." A snort could be heard from the other end of the line.

The caller was none other than Sharon's sparring partner in the women's gym for LAPD, Commander Kate Mulligan. She had been Sharon's mentor of sorts, pushing her in the fine art of boxing. Kate was also convinced Sharon should fight in the upon coming annual charity games. Kate had seen great talent in Sharon and, being a long time boxer herself and currently training several of the younger officers, she knew she was right. Sharon, however had been adamant in not wanting to compete. The reason or rather excuse was, Sharon did not believe in competitive sports. The truth was, she was in no way or form willing to put herself in a position where she might have to fight against the current champion, her former nemesis and Chief of Major Crimes.

Sharon and Brenda had become to what could be called amicable terms before the incident with Philip Stroh and the Chief's departure. After that the duo had had a few dealings during cases Brenda had helped on while she had been working in the DA's office. They had actually had a few drinks and dinner and managed to get a little closer to each other and spent some more time together outside the office as well. But then Brenda had taken the position in D.C. and they had not managed to keep in contact due to busy work schedules. At least that was the official version.

"Kate, dear, how nice of you to call!" Sharon knew exactly what the call was about, "But I am afraid you are wasting your time. But my answer is still no."

"Sharon, you know me so well!" Kate laughed out loud, "Before you give me your final answer of 'no', hear me out first."

Kate had made a deal with the local senator to donate a sustainable sum of money to the children's hospital if Sharon was willing to take part in the games. The senator, Louise Langley, was a feminist to the bone and a women's right activist. The bonus was, that the senator was also a fan of Sharon's ever since they had met at a banquette several years back. Kate and the senator had also made a little side bet: If Sharon won, the senator would donate double the amount promised.

"Fine, what is it?" Sharon knew there was never an argument to be won with Kate. The point was to listen in and agree to everything, but keep your fingers crossed just in case.

"Well, you will love this." Kate started eagerly, "Senator Langley has made the kind offer to donate to the children's hospital if you agree to take part of the charity match!" Kate was short, knowing this was a cause well worth fighting for and even the formidable Sharon Raydor could not refuse.

Sharon was silent for a moment before she replied. She was absolutely annoyed at Kate and at how easily she could pull Sharon's strings. But she also knew Kate had chosen a deserving cause to fight for. Sharon let out another sigh since the phone call had started.

"Alright, you win." Sharon responded, "But, I won't guarantee, nor promise any winning fights, just that I will attend, OK?"

"That will be more than sufficient!" Kate was exhilarated, "But I know you can win..." Kate continued but was rudely cut off.

"Kate, Kate, Kate,"Sharon started with a low tone, punctuating her friends name knowing it would get her full attention, "You know as well as I do the ladies competing are seasoned fighters and more than one of them have been champion. Now I know you think I am doing well, but the women I have sparred with have never competed and most of them are quite new in boxing."

Kate did not responded immediately. She knew the real reason Sharon was reluctant to compete. But Kate also knew Sharon had that mean streak in wanting to win, badly. That would probably kick in once she was in the actual competition.

"Well, guess that will have to do, for now." Kate smirked.

Sharon sighed for the third time. "Yes it will. So, I will see you at the gym, four o'clock sharp then." Sharon stated.

"See you there Sharon. And thanks!" Kate added.

"No problem. Bye." Sharon ended the call, frustrated but also excited in a way. She did like to compete of course. Now she just needed to get over her personal feelings and make her best effort in the games.

Kate smiled widely and looked at the pad in front of her. She had already made a regimen for Sharon to start preparing for the games. Kate was nothing if not certain in getting her way.


	4. Several weeks ago, Brenda Leigh Johnson

Former Chief Johnson, now Special Investigator Johnson, Brenda to her friends, was checking her outfit in the mirror. Pink shoes, pink top and satin boxers, complete with pink gloves. Brenda Leigh was ready for her training session. She was busily preparing for the charity event, adamant on defending her title. Boxing was the one thing Brenda took seriously these days. Unlike her current job, which she liked of course, but she had done some attitude adjustments in the past few years and had come to the conclusion work was work and it was time to live a little too. That was around the time she had been introduced to the gym and boxing by some of her new friends in the D.A.s office.

"Brenda Leigh, do you think you have some time for some sparring with me today?" Melanie, an intern from the D.A.s office asked her.

"Sure!" Brenda replied to the eagerly awaiting woman standing, oh so very close to her.

Brenda was happy to accommodate the latest addition to their little group. She liked the young woman and found her endearing. Especially the way Melanie was going out of her way to cater to every little whim Brenda suggested. It seemed that young Melanie had developed a little crush on the Special Investigator. Brenda found it cute and flattering. Not that she would ever encourage the intern to anything, simply because Brenda preferred her women older or at least closer to her own age. She also did not subscribe to inter office relationships either. Not after what her past life had taught her and she had bitterly learnt from her mistakes.

"Cool! I will meet you in the ring in some fourty-five minutes, OK?" Melanie responded, her eyes sparkling.

Melanie was happy the intrepid Special Investigator was willing to spend time with her, especially outside the work place. It made Melanie feel all giddy and exhilarated of the fact Brenda was even talking with her. She felt hot and flustered too, but chucked that off the to fact she had already been exercising for an hour. Melanie had been chosen to take part in the charity boxing tournament and was putting all effort in now to be in ship shape and hoping to win at least some of the matches.

Brenda was on her way to the gym when her eye caught Captain Raydor standing on the other side of the large exercise area. Brenda had seen the Captain there a few times before, but had not gone over to say hello. The excuse had been, Brenda had not wanted to break the Captain's concentration while exercising or then she herself had been late for her appointments. And now, she was busy in getting into shape for the tournament and not having time for idle chat. Brenda nodded to her well thought excuse and continued towards the opposite area of the gym, trying to keep a low profile and hoping to go unnoticed by the Captain.

 


	5. A little over a year ago

The Captain had just stomped out of Brenda's office, slamming the door shut behind her. Brenda was standing frozen in her place, staring at the closed door. She knew she had lied to Sharon, quite frankly, about everything their conversation had entailed. Without much hesitation Brenda darted out of her office and after the Captain. Catching a glimpse of Sharon in the corridor, Brenda was quick on her feet, tailing Sharon.

Sharon had left Brenda's office quickly, without a warning, without a fight and without as much as a word. She felt a big lump forming in her throat and quickly made her way to the ladies' room. Sharon was on the verge of tears, and come hell or high water, no one would see her cry, not in public at least.

Sharon was moving in a fast pace and quickly making her way inside the bathroom and into one of the stalls. She closed the door behind her and slammed herself against the closed door. She felt the sting behind her eyes and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Brenda was just on the tail of Sharon, spotting her entering the bathroom. Brenda made her way inside looking around and finding the room empty apart from the one closed stall. She made her way back to the outer door and placed the maintenance sign, which she found hanging near the door on a hook, on the outside and latching the door from the inside. She was not making too much noise so not to alert Sharon. Brenda knew she was the one inside the occupied stall. She was quiet for a while and listening in for any sounds. When she could not hear any she decided to call for Sharon.

"Sharon?"

There was no reply.

"Sharon, I know you are in there." Brenda tried again

Brenda walked closer to the stalls, remaining standing near the paper towel dispenser.

Sharon had been holding her breath from the first moment she had heard Brenda calling her name. She knew Brenda would not give up. And, Sharon knew she could not very well pretend to be someone else, who had just happened to wander in the bathroom in a need of a pee either. She decided to step out and face the music. Wiping her tears with toilet paper, she checked herself in the mirror, straightened her attire and gave her hair a once over with her fingers. She flushed the toilet as a cover. Putting on a brave face, she stepped out. Walking directly to the sink to wash her hands, not giving a single glance to her surroundings, Sharon could still feel Brenda's presence and gaze on her.

"Sharon..." Brenda's voice was almost a whisper.

"Brenda Leigh, I didn't see you there. Do you need to use the bathroom too?"

Sharon was trying to make a joke of it. Obviously there was no queue and five of the six stalls had been empty. Sharon walked to the towel dispenser and right to where Brenda was still holding her position. Taking a few paper towels out from the machine to wipe her hands, Sharon started to move away.

"Sharon," Brenda started and approached Sharon, blocking her way, "What I said, before, in the office..."

"That's all fine. No worries, water under the bridge so to speak." Sharon tried to be casual about everything and mostly of the fact, that her feelings had been badly hurt.

"No, it is not." Brenda replied curtly.

Brenda stepped even closer to Sharon, leaving them standing almost toe to toe.

"Sharon, I am sorry." Brenda started, "I was angry and stupid and said things, which are not true." She was internally chastising herself of saying things out loud in anger and out of spite.

"It is fine," Sharon tried, even though the words had hurt her more than she had been prepared for. "It's not like we have been serious about any of this..." Sharon was motioning between the two of them, "This, what ever it is going on between us."

Brenda looked at Sharon and like the great detective she was, Brenda noticed a few thin streaks in the otherwise perfect makeup on Sharon's face. It was obvious, Sharon had been crying.

Brenda reached for Sharon's face, touching it lightly, but Sharon recoiled from the contact, backing up, bumping herself into the vanity. Brenda retracted her hand and pushed it in her pocket like it had been burnt and she was securing it from further injury. Brenda wanted to mend the situation between her and Sharon, now, rather than let Sharon leave angry.

"Sharon," Brenda started, "I consider what we have a relationship, it's just that lately, both of us have been occupied with other things and..."

Sharon cut her off: "Brenda Leigh, you can make all the excuses you want for yourself, but please do not invent any for me."

From Sharon's point of view, she had made the effort to make the time for them and their, as Brenda put it now, relationship, while Brenda did not. And that was frustrating Sharon and she was sick and tired of all the excuses.

"Fine, then I have been so busy with this new job, that *I* have not had the time for us." Brenda finished her sentence.

"Agreed." Sharon nodded.

"So, what I am asking now is, can we just start over?" Brenda was biting her lip and giving Sharon her best 'I am so very sorry I peed on the carpet' puppy eyed look she could muster.

Sharon did not respond immediately. She was not really buying into the trademark look of Brenda's. But then again, she could not really resist it either.

Suddenly, without any hesitation, Brenda grabbed Sharon by the arms and pressed her against the cold hard surface of the vanity. Latching her mouth onto Sharon's without asking permission, Brenda kissed her hard, trying to convey with it her feelings and wants to Sharon. Trying hard to convince with this, simple action, that everything she said earlier, had been a lie and that she wanted Sharon like nothing else in her life.

Sharon was unable to resist and soon yielded to the fierce and bruising kiss. Brenda let go of the grip on Sharon's arms once she was sure Sharon was not going to resist, never loosing contact with her lips. Nudging herself firmly between Sharon's legs, opening them wider, Brenda moved her hands onto Sharon's thighs. Then, hastily, making their way under the hem of Sharon's skirt, hiking it up for better access and baring the soft skin under the garment. Brenda caressed the insides of Sharon's thighs, making her way to Sharon's panties. Her fingers moving nimbly, finding their target. Pushing the fabric aside, Brenda's fingers quickly found Sharon's already engorged clitoris.

Brenda smirked. The ladies had been kissing quite passionately in the office when Sharon had arrived to meet Brenda. The kissing had led to pawing each other, trying to lay hands on as much bare skin as possible, pushing and shoving their clothing aside. This had been before the fighting, before Brenda had opened her big mouth. Brenda wasn't even sure what had set her off. Of course it did not help the necking had aroused both women and frustration had fueled the fight further. But now, finding Sharon this ready, was a good sign for Brenda to continue with what had so rudely been cut off.

Teasing it with two fingers, manipulating the erect nubbin. Moving her fingers along the slick folds, rubbing, needing and feeling the wetness flowing onto her hand. Brenda felt Sharon whimpering against her lips and finally let go of Sharon's lips. Her mouth sucking Sharon's neck, nibbling and biting on the soft skin and pulse points, her hands busily working further down south. Brenda used her left hand to manipulate the clitoris, while the right was finding it's way into Sharon's ready and waiting opening. Brenda pushed her fingers inside easily and started pumping in and out. Brenda soon adjusted the rhythm and knew Sharon was close to release.

Sharon had her head thrown back and Brenda fastened her speed. Feeling the inner walls closing in on her moving fingers, she pushed them deeper inside, manipulating Sharon's g-spot until she felt Sharon's whole body go rigid. Sharon bit her lips together tightly so not to scream when she finally came, her body shaking like an earthquake had hit the ladies' room. Brenda removed her fingers and licked them clean. She was shaking herself, feeling a milder orgasm running through her from tasting Sharon's juices. She looked at Sharon, who was still leaning back, her eyes closed.

Brenda was very skilled in getting Sharon off quickly when needed. She had mastered the task in the few years they had been toing and froing in their "relationship". It wasn't as she was just the caretaker, but rather she used sex as a get out of jail free card when ever she was in trouble or had done something wrong where Sharon was concerned. And it seemed to have worked so far. Brenda liked playing her little games, and landing on top each time. However this time, her mouth had gotten the better of her and she knew what had been said, could not be wiped off with a little make up sex. But it would have to do for now.

Sharon finally opened her eyes and leaned forward, catching Brenda's gaze. She had mixed feelings about what had just expired. Of course she had enjoyed the whole encounter immensely, but it had been a temporary release, a quick fix, not a solution for the root cause of the problem. Sharon wasn't smiling, but she was calmer now.

"We need to talk, about us, soon." Sharon stated in a low voice never loosing eye contact with Brenda.

She pushed herself away from the vanity, adjusted her clothing and hair. A workaround for now, which would have to do until she got home. Sharon knew she needed a shower, no a bath. Not just because of the sex, but she felt she had to rinse off today's happenings, sooner than later. She also had some thinking to do and Sharon found the bathtub to be the best spot for thinking deep thoughts and finding solutions for problems in the process. Without further small talk or a _'thanks for getting me off'_ comment, Sharon walked pass Brenda and out the door. Leaving a bewildered and defeated Brenda standing there, looking at the departing Sharon.

Brenda felt paralyzed and like crying. The dreaded talk was finally at hand and she was afraid this time she was actually going to loose.


	6. Dinner invitation

Shortly after their encounter in the office ladies' room, Sharon and Brenda had reserved time to discuss their situation. Brenda had invited Sharon to dinner at her place. Of course she had not cooked, rather ordered catering service. She wanted to make the evening special and set the record straight and convince Sharon of her sincerity of continuing their dalliance. Actually to call it dating or being in a relationship rather than chance encounters of sex when ever, where ever and on occasion, dinner, a movie and a sleep over.

Brenda had finished dressing up after the catering company had left. She had put on a deep blue dress, wearing her hair up in a loose bun. She was putting on her slingbacks, when the doorbell rang. Sharon had arrived punctual as usual.

Brenda hurried to open the door. As she did, she remained standing there, staring at the vision that was Sharon Raydor. Sharon had a black sleeveless dress on, tight and short to the point, showing off her many assets. Her hair neatly done as always, the red highlights shining in the dim lit foyer.

"Sharon! Please come in!" Brenda finally managed after standing in front of her mouth agape for a moment too long.

Sharon smiled and stepped inside.

"Here," Sharon gave the bag she had been hiding behind her back, consisting of a bottle of vintage wine and flowers.

"Thank you!"

Brenda took the offered bag and kissed Sharon chastely on the cheek. She then checked the content and took the bottle out. She looked at the label and smirked. She was used to Sharon's great taste, especially when it came to wines. Trust it to be Sharon who always delivered.

Still standing in the foyer, both women were looking at each other in a comfortable silence for a moment. Similar thoughts running in their respective heads, of these moments being just those, where no words were needed and admiration of the qualities, which had drawn them together in the first place. After a lengthy moment of just standing there, breathing the same air, Brenda was the first to break the silence.

"Would you care for some dinner?" Brenda asked and offered her hand to Sharon. Sharon nodded, taking the offered hand and let herself to be led to the dining room.

 

***

 

The twosome were sitting at the table, enjoying the well prepared dinner, making small talk on office gossip and other trivial topics. They were both deliberately avoiding conversation regarding their situation, even though Sharon had requested them to have 'the talk'. Still, she was enjoying the idle chatter and being in Brenda's company too much to bring any negative subjects to the table.

The evening progressed nicely all through dinner and a second bottle of whine. A few dirty jokes were shared with laughter and giggles filling the dining room. After the meal, Sharon helped Brenda clear the table and load the dishwasher. Soon after, Brenda served the chilled dessert, which for the evening was, tiramisu.

Sharon and Brenda were sitting in collective silence, enjoying their tasty treats. It was one of Brenda's favourites of course, but Sharon was enjoying the liqueur soaked cake almost as much as Brenda was. After cleaning their plates, Brenda being more thorough with hers, not quite licking her plate clean, but scraping every last bit of the cake into her mouth. Sharon watched her, intrigued as the last crumbs disappeared to Brenda's mouth.

In an almost erotic display of want and fulfillment, Brenda's eyes half closed, as she licked the spoon clean, creating low humming sounds in the process. Sharon was holding her breath, wondering whether it actually was possible to orgasm from eating sweets. She shifted in her seat, feeling her own arousal starting to pool between her legs. Brenda seemed oblivious of the reaction she was causing in Sharon. She was in heaven herself, from the combination of sugar and liqueur, she felt minor jolts of satisfaction running through her body. Dwelling in the sensation of the high, she soon realized she was being watched, intently. Brenda's eyes flew open and she was face to face with Sharon.

Sharon had moved over from her end of the table, leaning over the top, only inches away from Brenda's face. Sharon did not hesitate, placing her lips on Brenda's, running her tongue along the moist and sugary lips. Kissing and nibbling on Brenda's lips, then moving her tongue inside Brenda's mouth, dueling for dominance for a while, Brenda soon yielded into Sharon's control for a change.

After a heated session of kissing and tongue dancing, Sharon let go of Brenda's mouth and started trailing down Brenda's neck. Kissing and biting lightly, Sharon moved from the long neck down to her décolleté, kissing and licking on the exposed skin. She circled her hands around to the back, opening the zipper of Brenda's dress. Making it easier for Sharon to remove the top of the garment, gaining full access to Brenda's breasts. Exposed to the cool night air, Brenda's nipples were even harder and more erect than usual. Sharon gazed at the soft mounds for a moment, licking her lips, admiring the view before her lust got the better of her. She touched them lightly at first, covering the soft silky skin with her hands, drawing circles on the surface with her finger tips. Then slightly pinching with her finger, eliciting soft moans from Brenda.

Sharon let go of the nipples and hearing Brenda protesting, she moved closer with her mouth, blowing on each nipple in turn. She took one of the perky pebbles between her lips and started chewing on it. She placed her other hand on the breast, mimicking her mouths movements with her fingers. Sharon started slowly but hastened her movements, all the while sucking and licking on one nipple, then moving over to the other one.

Brenda was squirming and moaning, feeling her panties flooding. After the almost-sugar-orgasm, Brenda felt she would be coming any minute from the manipulation of her breasts alone. As if hearing Brenda's thoughts, Sharon detached herself from Brenda's breasts, hearing a ' _no_ ' coming from Brenda's mouth.

"It's alright sweetheart," Sharon ensured her lover, "I won't leave you hanging".

Sharon shifted, placing herself on her knees on the floor between Brenda's legs. Quickly pushing the hem of the dress upward and skilfully removing Brenda's underwear, Sharon had cleared access to Brenda's sex. Running her hands along Brenda's inner thighs before plunging into the sweet liquid covered nether lips, Sharon ran her tongue along the slick dripping folds. Her fingers accessing Brenda's clit, manipulating it with her fingers, while her tongue was moving forward to Brenda's ready opening. Pushing her tongue deep inside, Sharon felt the warm moist flesh surrounding it. Sharon's fingers were moving skilfully on Brenda's clit while her tongue was pushing in and out of Brenda. Sharon, as skillful as she was, knew even she could not maneuver her tongue deep enough to push Brenda over the edge. She quickly changed her tactics, switching her tongue with her fingers, pushing them deep inside of Brenda, finding that little spot, which when tickled just right, sent Brenda flying. And fly she did. Sharon kept her position despite the thrashing beauty and only let go after the final waves subsided.

"God, that was even better than chocolate!" Brenda let out. Surely the best kudos coming out from her mouth for a job well done.

Sharon let out a laugh and asked, "Maybe we should move to more comfortable surroundings? My knees are killing me!" She stumbled on her feet and was offering Brenda her hand

 

***

 

The ladies had retreated to the bedroom and were laying on the bed after a few hours and several orgasms later. Brenda wanted to ask Sharon something she had been contemplating for few days now.

"Sharon, there is something I want to tell you." Brenda started hesitantly.

"What is it?" Sharon was feeling drowsy after the filling meal and several hours' worth of exercise they had just had.

"Remember that offer they made me a few weeks back, regarding the lead investigator position?" Brenda started carefully.

"Yeah?" Sharon was a little annoyed Brenda was bringing up work after sex.

"Well, they contacted me again and gave me kind of an offer I could not refuse." Brenda replied.

"What is the catch?" Sharon was suspicious, since there always was one.

"Well..." Brenda was sorry she had brought this up now, since Sharon seemed a little more than irritated now.

"Spit it out!" Sharon was getting angry now and was sitting up straight in the bed.

"The position is in D.C." Brenda said the words quickly.

"Oh." Sharon looked at Brenda, then looked away. She knew where this was heading, and she knew Brenda would always choose work before anything else.

"Yes, but Sharon," Brenda placed her hand under Sharon's jaw, gently, and guided her look back at Brenda again, "Sharon, I want you to come with me." Brenda finished her sentence.

Sharon looked at Brenda, not believing what she was hearing. They had already talked about the offer before and Brenda had already told Sharon she was turning it down. Yet here she was, contemplating still whether to or not to. Keeping in mind, they still had not talked about their relationship and where they where heading if at all. And now, out of the blue, Brenda wanted her, Sharon to leave her job, home, life and follow Brenda cross the country, just like that! Sharon was fuming.

Sharon kept staring at Brenda for a long time until she replied, her pitch higher than usual.

"You know Brenda Leigh, let me be frank here. You expect me to drop everything and come running after you to D.C. and do what? Play house wife for you? Honestly!"

She then rose from the bed and picked her clothing from the floor where they had landed, when the women had undressed each other hastily. In a swift move, she had her dress back on shoving her underwear into her purse and putting her shoes on. She looked back at Brenda still on the bed and told her:

"You know, I really am getting too old for this shit!" Sharon was half way out the door, when she turned and added, "And yeah, thanks for dinner!"

And in an blink of an eye, Sharon was gone.

Brenda was feeling defeated and heartbroken. After sitting silent for a good part of an hour, staring at the door, where Sharon had disappeared, Brenda decided to take the position in D.C. She was going to move there by herself and try to forget all about Sharon and start out fresh.

 

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
